


A More Civilized Age

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Gen, I actually did like The Rise of Skywalker, Jack Kline's Birthday, but I figured Sam and Dean might not have, yes the title is an Obi-Wan Kenobi joke
Language: Interlingua
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Jack gets his first, and best, birthday present ever.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	A More Civilized Age

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my favorite fictional son! My nougat! My bestest boy! Jack's the best. He deserves some nougat, y'all, and the best day ever.

“You sure the blue one’s a good idea?”

Sam pointed at the laptop before them on Dean’s desk, even while his other hand rested on Dean’s shoulder. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“He did see _The Rise of Skywalker_ recently,” Castiel informed them. “What if he wants a gold one?”

Sam jabbed his finger at the screen. Why weren’t they _listening?_ He knew Jack. They all knew Jack. He’d love this present. “No, no. Blue. It’s like the Skywalkler legacy saber.”

“Nerd,” Dean accused.

Sam whacked his shoulder, and straightened, crossing his arms. “Says the guy who knew Luke Skywalker was gay before the rest of us did.”

“Hey,” Dean started, “the dude is iconic.”

“Yeah, and so’s his lightsaber.”

“Wait,” Castiel began, “didn’t Anakin butcher little children with it?”

Dean groaned. “Dude, you gotta bring that up?”

Sam liked Anakin, but he knew Jack didn’t, so he just pointed out that it was a key thing to think about with this present.

“Look, why don’t we just get him a porg, or I don’t… Baby Yoda.”

“He doesn’t want Baby Yoda,” Cas answered.

“And how do you know?” Dean asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

Castiel leaned back in his chair, a smug smile on his face: “He told me that’s what he wants for Christmas. For his birthday, he wants something else.”

“So blue lightsaber,” Sam said, patting Dean’s arm. “Come on, since Ben Solo got that redemption arc, Jack’s been dying for the lightsaber. I just know it.”

“You sure _you’re_ not dying for the lightsaber?”

Sam blushed, and then got out, “No.”

Castiel and Dean gave him knowing looks.

“Look, I just know that lightsaber means a lot to him. I mean, I wasn’t a fan of _The Rise of Skywalker_ \--”

Dean laughed. “Who _is?_ ”

Castiel tentatively raised his hand.

“--but the message in it was important for him,” Sam finished.

“What, the kill a whole family and take their name message?” Dean snorted.

Sam rolled his eyes, and Cas filled in for him, “No, the one about not being dark even given your lineage.”

Dean shrugged. “All I remember is Babu Frik.”

“Just shut up and click _buy_ please.”

Dean stuck his tongue out at Sam, but did so. Sam clapped him on the shoulders. “Great, he’s gonna love it.”

“You owe me two-hundred dollars.”

As Sam was leaving the room he heard an exchange between Dean and Cas: “No, Cas, I don’t want your money.”

“But it’s money.”

“Sam’s paying me back.”

“You’re stubborn.”

  
  


The lightsaber blessedly came in just before Jack’s birthday. Castiel and Sam had gone to the post office to pick it up, and Cas was now in the armory, inspecting it. It made a familiar hum as he whirled it, blue light a beam in the air. Castiel finally hefted it up.

“This could actually be used as a weapon,” he told him. “Not to cut people up into burning pieces, of course.” Sam gave him a look, and Castiel went on, “But more like a quarterstaff.” Sam raised his eyebrows. “A decorate quarterstaff,” Cas added.

“So we got our son… a weapon.”

“Would it be unhelpful is I said yes?”

“Yes.”

“Then no.”

Sam took the lightsaber, pressing the button on the hilt. The light extinguished, and the humming stopped. The lightsaber _was_ heavy, like a really weapon. And the blade was thick and hard. It could definitely do some damage.

“Thanks for lying,” Sam told him.

Castiel put a hand on his shoulder, “No problem.”

  
  


Jack didn’t have a single idea what his present was. Dean had made him cake, which he’d gladly eaten a huge portion of, Castiel had gotten him some paper thing tied to the end of a string that he’d hit with a bat and candy had come out of it. Trying to chew four pieces of bubblegum at once, he now sat in the library with his dads, oddly shaped box in front of him. It was like… a tube.

Was it…?

No, Jack didn’t even dare to hope.

He ripped it open with great concentration, not fumbling even once. This was his first ever birthday present, and he was going to have it now. It wasn’t like the other birthdays, where he was hurt, or… or dead. He was with his dads. The world still needed saving, but he was beginning to realize that was what was normal for his family.

And so was love.

Through all the hard stuff, their darkness, their mistakes -- there was love.

Jack pried open the box, staring in disbelief at the large gift that lay in his lap.

He wasn’t breathing, but felt his cheeks warming, maybe even felt goosebumps rising on his arms. His stomach flipped excitedly till it was up in his throat. Suddenly, a huge smile broke out on his face, and he beamed, “You didn’t!”

“Oh, we did,” Dean told him with a nod.

Jack brushed aside the wrapping paper and the box, and he stood up, grabbing hold of his lightsaber.

_His._

_Lightsaber._

He turned it on, and was immediately met with the majestic electric hum, and blue light filled up the shaft. His eyes went wide.

“Oh my god,” he said. “Oh my god. Oh my god!”

“Look, if you’re trying to summon God, I don’t suggest--” Sam jokingly began, but Jack cut him off.

“It’s the Skywalker lightsaber!”

“Yes, it definitely is,” Castiel told him.

“Do you like it?” Sam asked.

For some reason he seemed… nervous.

Jack swung it around, twirling a bit, and then thrust it out. The edge of the shaft was a few inches from Sam’s chest. Jack felt like he couldn’t breathe, but had too much air at once.

“I love it!”

Sam smiled, and then gave Dean a look. “Told you he’d like blue.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” Jack cried. With the lightsaber still humming and buzzing, he went around and hugged each of his dads tight. They each wished him a happy birthday for maybe the millionth time that day. Sam taught Jack some proper sword fighting techniques with the lightsaber before they all headed off to bed.

That night, Jack stayed awake in his room, wearing an oversized hoodie he’d stolen from Sam, the hood up, as he danced around the space with his lightsaber.

Now he was really like a jedi.


End file.
